Wish You Were Here
by Flaming-Poison
Summary: Based on a song I love. Bond is going on a mission, but it doesn't all go to plan.
1. Chapter 1

Stood at the terminal gate, Bond and Q were wrapped in a tight embrace, lips just hovering close together. They shared another soft kiss before breaking apart slightly.

"You're going to be late if you don't go." Whispered Q. Bond pulled Q tighter against him.

"I'll be alright. I'll call you tonight to let you know." Bond smiled down at his quartermaster before releasing him and heading for his flight. Q watched him go before turning and heading back to their flat.

On the way to his flight, Bond bought a postcard. On the front there was a picture of the ocean and a beach. There was a single word written on it, Heaven. He thought for a while before writing the card.

_Wish you were here; wish you could see this place._

_Wish you were near; wish I could touch your face._

_The weather's nice; it's paradise; it's summertime all year._

_There's some folks we know; they say hello; I miss you so._

_Wish you were here._

Later that evening, when Q was at home, the phone rang. A small smile graced Q's lips as he answered the phone, expecting to hear Bond's voice.

"The plane went down. Our crews have searched the ground. No survivors were found." Q heard an unfamiliar voice say. It didn't sink it right away. Q sat down hard with the phone held in his hand. A simple mission had ended before it started, and in tragedy.

A few days later, when the shock of the crash had died down in MI6, Q came home one day to find a postcard in the post. Q looked at it curiously, wondering who would send him a postcard. There was a single word on the front, Heaven, written over a picture of a beach and the ocean. Q turned the card over slowly to read the message.

_Wish you were here; wish you could see this place._

_Wish you were near; wish I could touch your face._

_The weather's nice; it's paradise; it's summertime all year._

_There's some folks we know; they say hello; I miss you so._

_Wish you were here._

Q stared at the card in shock, studying the always familiar handwriting. Before he knew what was happening, Q felt tears rolling down his face. For the first time, Q realised he had been in love with James Bond, and never had the chance to tell him. Now he never would.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months after that postcard came, James Bond's death had stopping being a talking topic at MI6. Q was still haunted by the knowledge that he'd never get to tell the man he loved him, but knew there was nothing he could do. Q just kept working, trying to avoid thinking about the lost agent.

Thursday saw Q in his office working on a special project for M. He'd laughed when M first told him what we wanted, and then cried once he got to his office and was alone. M wanted him to make an exploding pen. It made Q think about James, about when they first met in the gallery. James had asked about one then; Q can still remember how he'd replied.

_"We don't really go in for that kind of thing anymore"_

Q wished more than anything that James could be there to see him create the toy he'd wanted so much when they first met. Or to laugh at him having to 'go in for that kind of thing' because M said so. Q's heart clenched as he thought of all the things he would never get to do with James now. So many dreams and none could come true. Q had just one dream now, that the last six months had all never happened and him and James were still together and happy.

"Q. Go home. You've been here 72 straight hours. You're about ready to drop. I know you don't like being at the flat but you need to sleep somewhere better than the sofa in your office." Eve's voice came out of nowhere. She'd come in and sat in the chair opposite and Q hadn't noticed, he'd been so caught up in his depressing thoughts.

Q nodded and moved totally on autopilot, not really paying attention to his motions as he pulled on his coat, closed his laptop and swung his bad over his shoulder. He was just about to walk out of the door when a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"I'll drive you. You're in no state to take yourself home. Who knows what would happen? I miss him too. We all do." Eve moved her grip from Q's skeletal wrist to hold his hand. Those words were the only ones she'd said on the subject of Bond since the announcement and the funeral. She'd held him and let him cry on her for weeks but had never actually spoken about it. Q looked at her. There were unshed tears welling in her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept properly in a while; it was all well hidden under her perfect make-up but it was there.

"Would you like a drink when we get in? You look like you need one and I certainly do." Q was shocked at the sound of his own voice. It was relatively steady. Eve looked at Q and smiled. She nodded and led the way out of Q Branch.

* * *

Eve pulled into the parking of Q's building and found a spot quickly. They eased their way out of the car and walked to the lift in the corner of the floor. Q stared at the floor of the lift as it rose to his floor, refusing to look at anything. He hated being here now. It felt cold and empty without James.

The lift 'bing'ed and the doors opened on Q's floor. Eve gasped, making Q look up from his intent studying of the floor. Slumped against the wall next to the door to Q's flat was a familiar figure. Q and Eve walked slowly to him and looked at the fallen figure. Q thought for sure he was dreaming, he was not seeing his dead partner sat outside the flat they once shared, he had to be projecting. Q dropped to his knees in front of the figure in the hall before Eve could catch him.

Q reached out slowly to the figure and gently lifted his chin to look closer at his face. Q gasped and moved his hand to the figure's cheek. Q smiled slightly when the figure opened his eyes. Bright blue eyes met Q's and Q was instantly lost for words, tears just streamed down his cheeks.

"Hi, Q." The voice was soft and hoarse, but instantly recognisable.

"James." The name was nothing but a breathed whisper from Q's lips but it held so much emotion. The pain and suffering Q had felt the last six months all came out in that word. With tears still streaming Q leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to those of the man in front of him. James relaxed under Q's mouth and let Q have control.

Eve stood and watched as the MI6 Quartermaster kissed the agent that was thought to be dead. The tears that fell were ones of happiness and relief. She was so happy James was back.

Q pulled back from James and stood slowly, offering a hand to James. James took it and got up off the floor, following Q into the flat. Eve quietly followed, wondering if the reunited lovebirds remembered she was there. She didn't mind if they didn't, she understood.


End file.
